Miniaturization in electronics has been rapidly advancing in recent years and has resulted in increased demand for special power sources characterized by volume and weight comparable to those of the electronic components employed in the circuitry.
Success in meeting this demand has been achieved by employing solid electrolyte cells. Apart from the advantage of miniaturization, solid electrolyte cells and solid state batteries permit great flexibility in design. The electrolytes that are employed in solid state cells are ionic conductors which facilitate the ionic flow during the operation of the solid state cells. The performance of any given cell depends, among other factors, upon the specific resistance of the electrolyte, the nature of the conducting species, the transport number, the prior storage and operating temperature of the cell, and the products of the cell reactions as well as the specific cathode and anode materials.